


Furiosa

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She decided she had to save herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furiosa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Furiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987438) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



She was terrified. She didn’t know what was happening, but she knew it was bad. Only hours ago, she and her mother had been taken, and she was starting to fear they wouldn’t be saved. In her young mind, conflicting desires were fighting, and both came with their own set of fears. She wanted to be safely away from there, she wanted to be back at the Green Place, but she feared that if a rescue were to be attempted, it would only lead to more death. However, as much as she wanted them not to place themselves at risk, she feared that if they didn’t try, it would mean they didn’t care for her enough.

Her mother got sick before they got to their destination and that didn’t please their captors. Furiosa couldn’t understand how she could have gotten ill so fast, during the course of a single night, that she assumed wasn’t even over yet. It was hard for her to tell time, they were locked in the back of a truck, and had no light, except for the moments one of those strange looking men would come to check on them. She couldn’t count on her mother to save her, and she was sure the Many Mothers didn’t have the strength to face this army, so she tried to save both on her own. At first, she tried to determinate in which intervals they would come to check on them, but she soon noticed they were too irregular to follow. So she fought against her restraints until her wrists were red and bleeding, and that blood helped her pull herself free. She couldn’t release her mother, despite all her efforts, so she fought the man who came to check on them, and the jumped from the moving truck. The fall hurt her, but she still got up and ran, barely getting a couple hundred meters away before being caught and tossed back in the truck.

Her mother died before she got a chance to try again. In the interval of a few days, she lost her home and all her family. Until that point, she had always lived surrounded by supportive women, each and everyone always caring for all the others. Now, she saw little to no women, all captives, surrounded by aggressive men. She knew she wouldn’t be saved, so she decided to save herself. She promised herself she would survive, and that she would one day escape that place. She was Furiosa of the Vuvalini, she would endure, and no matter what they did to her, they would never break her.


End file.
